jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefront II
Das Videospiel Battlefront II ist der Nachfolger von Battlefront. Das Spiel hat einige größere Neuerungen, ist aber im Prinzip mit seinem Vorgänger identisch. Das Spielgeschehen konzentriert sich auf den Aufstieg Kanzler Palpatines zum Imperator. Einzelspieler Im Hauptmenü können Sie zwischen diesen Spielmodi entscheiden: * Training (Beinhaltet Bodentraining und eine nicht interaktive Einführung in die Künste des Raumkampfes) * Kampagne (In diesem Modus stehen Sie im Dienst der 501. Legion und erleben den Aufstieg Kanzler Palpatines zum Imperator mit) * Galaxis-Eroberung (Hier können Sie auswählen auf wessen Seite Sie stehen und die Planeten in beliebiger Reihenfolge erobern) * Soforteinsatz (Jede Karte kann einzeln mit computergesteuerten Spielern gespielt werden) Die Missionsziele sind im Vergleich zum 1. Teil der Spielreihe etwas komplexer. Sie werden in den Themenbereichen explizit erläutert. Außerdem können Sie unter Karriere ihre Statistiken aufrufen und unter anderem sehen, welchen Rang sie besitzen. Training Das Bodentraining wird beim Öffnen eines neuen Spiels automatisch gestartet, wobei man entscheiden kann, ob man es starten will oder nicht, fungiert also als erste Mission. Sie findet auf Geonosis statt und der Spieler startet als Klontruppe der 501. Legion. Ziel ist es hier die Zwischenziele zu erreichen, wie die Eliminierung eines Feuerregendroiden und so den Sieg auf Geonosis zu erringen. Das Raumtraining demonstriert in einem kurzen Film die wichtigsten Taktiken, um im Weltraum zu überleben. Der Aufstieg des Imperiums Was im 1. Teil der Spielereihe schlicht als Kampagne bekannt war, ist hier eine epochenübergreifende Geschichte von Kanzler Palpatines Weg zum Imperator und der 501. Legion der Klontruppen. Vor und nach jeder Mission berichtet ein Soldat von seinen Erlebnissen in den Missionen in einem kurzen Video. Mehrspieler In diesem Modus kann man im Local Area Network (LAN) oder im Internet gegen menschliche Spieler antreten. Man kann zwischen Spiel beitreten und erstellen wählen. Für das Spielen im Internet wird ein Breitband Internetanschluss benötigt. Normalerweise trägt man auch im Mehrspielermodus den Profilnamen, man kann sich jedoch auch bei Gamespy anmelden, Vorteile sind dann: *'längerer Name' *'Rangliste Top 100' (jeweils für die Kategorien Eroberung, CTF - 1 Flagge, CTF - 2 Flaggen und Angriffsmodus) *'Freundesliste' Handlung Die Handlung dreht sich um den Aufstieg des Imperiums. Dabei schlüpft der Spieler in die Rolle eines Soldaten der 501. Legion, einer Truppe von Klonkriegern, die während der Klonkriege auf der Seite der Galaktischen Republik stehen. Nach Aussprache der Order 66 stehen sie jedoch unter dem Kommando von Darth Vader, ehemals Anakin Skywalker, und sind unter der Bezeichnung „Vaders Faust“ beim Angriff und der Auslöschung der Jedi maßgeblich beteiligt. Während der Klonkriege Nachdem der Spieler das Training erfolgreich absolviert hat, muss er im zerbombten Mygeeto einen wichtigen Energiekollektor der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme sichern und zerstören und dann eine Energieprobe, die der Kanzler für den Superlaser braucht, einsammeln und zu einem bestimmten Punkt bringen. Darauf folgt die Raumschlacht über Coruscant, in der man dafür sorgen muss, dass der Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein Padawan Anakin Skywalker auf das Raumschiff, die Unsichtbare Hand des Droidengenerals Grievous gelangen, um den von Grievous entführten Palpatine zu retten indem man als Klonpilot mehrere Schiffe zerstört. Danach wird die 501. nach Felucia verlegt, wo sie der Jedi-Generälin Aayla Secura helfen soll, die Konföderation vernichtend zu schlagen. Als erfolgreicher Sieger muss die 501. Legion nun wieder in einer Raumschlacht über Kashyyyk den Heimatplaneten des stolzen Volkes der Wookiees ihr Können beweisen. Ziel ist es die wichtigen Systeme des gegnerischen Hauptschiffes zu zerstören. Dabei ist es egal, ob es von außen geschieht oder ob man todesmutig in den Hangar des Gegners fliegt und das Schiff von innen zerstört. Sobald diese Schlacht erfolgreich gemeistert wurde, muss die 501. Legion dafür Sorge tragen, dass die Konföderation die wichtige Raffinerie auf Kashyyyk nicht zerstört. Hilfe bekommt sie dabei durch die Wookiees und durch die Anwesenheit von Meister Yoda, der zur Not ins Schlachtgeschehen eingreift. Nachdem die Konföderation geschlagen und der Erhalt der Raffinerie gesichert wurde, bekommt die 501. die große Ehre und Chance, Seite an Seite mit Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi, der Grievous auf Utapau aufspürt, bei seiner Mission zu unterstützen. Order 66 Nachdem Tod von General Grievous ruft Kanzler Palpatine, der sich nun zum Dunklen Lord Darth Sidious bekennt, das erste Galaktische Imperium aus und durch die Übermittlung der Order 66 erklärt er alle Jedi zu Feinden der Republik. Unter dem Kommando von Darth Vader marschiert die 501. vor die Tore des Jedi-Tempels auf Coruscant und beginnt, die Jedi auszulöschen. Dabei stellen sie sich den Jedi und zahlreichen Republik-Soldaten, die vergeblich versuchen, die 501. Legion bei ihrem Sturmangriff aufzuhalten. Mit der Legion sichert man dann mehrere Standorte und muss zum Schluss die Jedi-Bibliothek beschützen, was der 501st Legion auch gelingt. Abschließend kann man als Darth Vader die letzten Jedi auslöschen und den Auftrag so abschließen. Vaders Faust Nachdem die Jedi geschlagen und die Archive in der Bibliothek vor diesen gerettet werden konnten, reist die 501. Legion – nun in neuen Rüstungen und als Vaders Faust bekannt – zur Hauptstadt von Naboo, Theed, um dort der sich widersetzenden Königin Apailana von Naboo Einhalt zu gebieten, die versteckten Jedi zu töten und den Frieden zu sichern. Im Anschluss an diese Mission meldet sich die Konföderation im Orbit von Mustafar und die 501. wird ausgesandt, um sie ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Außerdem erhält sie von Lord Vader den Auftrag, einen Angriffsbomber der Konföderation zu stehlen. Nachdem die konföderierte Flotte vernichtet wurde, beginnt die Aufräumaktion auf Mustafar, wo sie unter dem Kommando Lord Vaders die restlichen verbliebenen Droiden zerstören und die Führungsspitze der Konföderation durch das Lichtschwert Vaders den Tod findet. Als auch der Rest der Separatisten vernichtet wurde, erhält das Imperium eine brenzlige Nachricht: Die Restbestände der Klontruppen sind aktiviert worden und werden von den Kaminoanern gegen das Imperium eingesetzt. Unter der Führung des Kopfgeldjägers Boba Fett macht sich die 501. auf nach Kamino, um ihre Brüder zu vernichten und das Erbgut zu zerstören, das einmal von dem Mandalorianer und Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett gespendet wurde. Die 501. und der Todesstern Nach erfolgreicher Zerstörung und Vernichtung der Klonkrieger eilt die 501. zum nächsten Problem. Auf der neu errichteten Kampfstation des Imperiums, dem Todesstern, kam es zu einem Ausbruch von Rebellen aus dem Gefängnistrakt und nun muss die 501. dafür sorgen, dass keiner der Rebellen den Todesstern verlässt. Als die 501. es endlich geschafft hat, den Rebellen Einhalt zu gebieten, muss sie entsetzt feststellen, dass es dennoch ein Paar Rebellen geschafft haben und die Pläne des Todessterns bis zu einer Basis auf dem Asteroiden Polis Massa bringen. Die 501. und der Imperator höchstpersönlich machen sich auf den Weg, um sie wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Am Ende der Schlacht muss das Imperium und die 501. Legion feststellen, dass die Pläne zu einem Konsularschiff namens Tantive IV übermittelt wurden, auf dem sich die Prinzessin von Alderaan, Leia Organa, befindet. Also macht sie sich auf, um mit Vaders Unterstützung das Schiff anzugreifen und die Pläne sicherzustellen. Als sie die Prinzessin gefangen genommen haben, stellen sie fest, dass diese nicht an Bord sind und es die Rebellen geschafft haben, sie gegen das Imperium zu verwenden und den Todesstern zu zerstören. Von Rachegefühlen über den Verlust der meisten Truppen der 501. geplagt, startet sie den Angriff auf Yavin IV. Als sie die Rebellen vernichtet haben und es so scheint, als ob es nun endgültig vorbei sei, schlägt ihre größte Stunde. Die 501. startet mit Lord Vader den Angriff auf den geheimen Stützpunkt der Rebellen auf Hoth. Nachdem der Schildgenerator und die Rebellen vernichtet wurden, endet der Aufstieg des Imperiums. Missionen: *'Angriff der Klonkrieger' - Geonosis- Die Einführungsmission, der Spieler lernt den Umgang mit allen Klontruppen der Republik, sowie mit einem Jedi. Mace Windu steht einem zur Seite. *'Zwischen den Ruinen' - Mygeeto - Die Droiden haben sich auf dem Industrieplaneten Mygeeto niedergelassen, man soll einen Energiekern aus einer Fabrik besorgen. Ki-Adi Mundi steht einem zur Seite. * Verzweifelte Rettung - Coruscant Weltraum - Kanzler Palpatine wurde entführt und der Spieler muss als Klonpilot die Infiltrierung General Kenobis und Anakin Skywalkers vorbereiten. * Herz der Dunkelheit - Felucia Marschland - Die 501. muss die Separatisten von Felucia vertreiben. Aayla Secura steht den Truppen zur Seite. * Erste Verteidigungslinie - Kashyyyk Weltraum - Die KUS hat eine Blockade um den Planeten Kashyyyk errichtet. Die 501. muss diese Blockade durchbrechen. * Die Spur im Sand - Kashyyyk Brückenkopf - Die KUS versucht Kashyyyk einzunehmen. Die Aufgabe der 501. besteht darin, den Wookiees bei der Verteidigung ihrer Raffinerie zu helfen. Yoda steht den Truppen zur Seite. * Hinterhalt - Utapau Schlundloch - General Grievous hat die Separatisten auf Utapau versammelt. Der 501. wird die große Ehre zuteil, die Separatisten und General Grievous zu eliminieren und so dem Krieg ein Ende zu setzen. Obi-Wan Kenobi steht den Truppen zu Seite. * Der Einbruch der Ritter - Coruscant Jedi-Tempel - Kanzler Palpatine hat sich zum Imperator ausgerufen. Die 501. wurde heimlich nach Coruscant verlegt, um die Order 66 auszuführen und die Feinde der Republik im Jedi-Tempel zu vernichten. Darth Vader steht den Truppen zur Seite. * Imperiale Diplomatie - Naboo Theed - Die Königin von Naboo bedroht den Frieden in der Neuen Ordnung. Die 501., jetzt auch als Vaders Faust bekannt, wurde nach Naboo entsandt um die Königin zum Schweigen zu bringen. * Präventive Maßnahmen - Mustafar Weltraum - Die Präsenz der Separatisten regt sich im Orbit über Mustafar. Die 501. muss die letzten Überreste der KUS aus dem Imperium tilgen. * Aufräumaktion - Mustafar Raffinerie - Ein Geonosianer Gizor Dellso hat sich auf Mustafar verschanzt und produziert Kampfdroiden um die KUS wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Die 501. muss dem ein Ende setzen, um den Frieden aufrecht zu erhalten. * Wachwechsel - Kamino Klonanlage - Die Kaminoaner setzen die Klone gegen das Imperium ein. Die Klonanlage muss von der 501. eingenommen werden. Boba Fett steht den Truppen zur Seite. * Gefängnisausbruch - Todesstern Innen - Rebellen sind aus dem Gefängnistrakt entkommen und versuchen mit Plänen des Todessterns zu entkommen. Die 501. muss diese Pläne zurückholen und die Flucht der Rebellen verhindern. * Die Geburt der Rebellion - Polis Massa Sanitätsstation - Einige Pläne des Todessterns wurden bis zu einer Rebellenbasis auf dem Asteroiden Polis Massa verfolgt. Die 501. muss diese Pläne wiedererlangen. * Beschaffung der Pläne - Tantive IV Innen - Lord Vader hat die Spur der Pläne bis auf ein Konsularschiff nach Tatooine verfolgt. Die 501. muss die Pläne den Rebellen entreißen. Darth Vader steht den Truppen zur Seite. * Vaders Faust schlägt zurück - Yavin IV Weltraum - Die Rebellen haben den Todesstern zerstört und mit ihm die meisten Anhänger der 501. Die restlichen Truppen müssen diese Zerstörung rächen. * Die Rache des Imperiums - Yavin IV Tempel - Die Bodenoffensive gegen die Rebellen wird von der 501. angeführt. * Unsere größte Stunde - Hoth Echo-Basis - Die Rebellen haben sich in einen kleinen Stützpunkt auf dem Planeten Hoth versammelt. Die 501. bekommt den Auftrag die Rebellion endgültig zu zerschlagen. Darth Vader steht den Truppen zur Seite. Galaxis-Eroberung Der Modus Galaxis-Eroberung wurde komplett überarbeitet und ähnelt dem Strategiespiel Star Wars Empire at War. Es stehen folgende Eroberungen mit den aufgeführten Parteien zur Verfügung: * Die Geburt der Rebellion - Rebellen-Allianz * Der Aufstand der Föderation - Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme * Die Hoheit der Republik - Große Armee der Republik * Herrschaft des Imperiums - Galaktisches Imperium Die Truppen werden in Form einer Weltraumflotte von Planet zu Planet navigiert. Trifft diese Flotte auf eine gegnerische Flotte, findet ein Raumkampf statt. Trifft sie auf einen vom Gegner besetzten Planeten oder die gegnerische Flotte auf einen eigenen, findet ein Bodenkampf statt. Ziel der Galaxis-Eroberung ist, alle Planeten einzunehmen. Nach jedem Sieg erhält der Spieler Credits, mit denen er Einheitenklassen freischalten, eine neue Flotte bauen oder Boni kaufen kann. Diese Boni kann man vor jedem Kampf für seine Truppen wählen: * Energieschub : Lässt Ihre Soldaten schneller Energie regenerieren, der Bonus kostet 200 Credits. * Nachschub : Erhöht die Menge an Munition und an Gütern, die Ihre Soldaten tragen können, der Bonus kostet 400 Credits. * Garnison : Erhöht die Zahl der Verstärkungen, sodass mehr Truppen für Sie verfügbar sind, der Bonus kostet 200 Credits. * Auto-Geschütze : Die Kommandoposten Ihres Teams werden von einem Verteidigungsgitter umgeben, der Bonus kostet 200 Credits. * Bacta-Tanks : Ihre Soldaten regenerieren kontinuierlich ihren Gesundheitsstatus, der Bonus kostet 400 Credits. * Kampfschilde : Ihre Soldaten erhalten beim Betreten des Schlachtfeldes eine erhöhte Gesundheit, der Bonus kostet 400 Credits. * Sabotage : Die gegnerischen Fahrzeuge sind vom Beginn der Schlacht an beschädigt, der Bonus kostet 600 Credits. * Verbesserte Blaster : Ihre Blaster richten größeren Schaden an, der Bonus kostet 600 Credits. * Anführer : Schaltet einen spielbaren Helden für Ihr Team frei, der Bonus kostet 800 Credits. Soforteinsatz Auch der Soforteinsatz-Modus wurde überarbeitet. Es gibt unterschiedliche Ziele: * Eroberung E : Nehmen Sie alle Kommandoposten ein oder dezimieren Sie die gegnerischen Verstärkungen auf 0. * Capture The Flag - 1 Flagge CTF-1 : Bringen Sie die Flagge in die feindliche Basis um Punkte zu erhalten. Das Team, das zuerst eine vorher bestimmte Punktzahl erreicht, gewinnt. * Capture The Flag - 2 Flaggen CTF-2 : Bringen Sie die gegnerische Flagge in Ihre Basis um Punkte zu erhalten. Das Team, das zuerst eine vorher bestimmte Punktzahl erreicht, gewinnt. * Jagd J : Es gibt ein jagendes und ein gejagtes Team. Das jagende Team ist gut ausgerüstet, aber meist in Unterzahl. Das gejagte Team ist schlechter ausgerüstet, aber meist zahlreicher und stellt eine einheimische Spezies, wie Wookiees oder Geonosianer, dar. * Angriff A : (Nur im Weltraum und in Mos Eisley) Zerstören Sie gegnerische Schiffe und beschädigen Sie die feindliche Flotte, um eine vorher festgelegte Punktzahl zu erreichen und so zu siegen. Die einzige Ausnahme ist in Mos Eisley, wo man eine Heldenschlacht, bestreitet * Eliminierung XL : Das erste Team, das sämtliche gegnerische Verstärkungen vernichtet gewinnt. Im Gegensatz zur Eroberung gibt es keine Kommandoposten zum Erobern. Dieser Modus ist in der Version für Playstation 2 und im Multiplayer-Modus nicht verfügbar. Insgesamt sind 24 Schauplätze mit den aufgeführten Fraktionen und Zielkürzeln [ ] spielbar: * Coruscant Jedi-Tempel - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2 * Dagobah Sumpf - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2 * Endor Bunker - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium - E, CTF-1, J * Felucia Marschland - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 * Geonosis Staubebenen - GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2, J, XL * Hoth Echo-Basis - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium - E, CTF-1, J, XL * Tatooine Jabbas Palast - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 * Kamino Klonanlage - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 * Kashyyyk Brückenkopf - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2, J, XL * Tatooine Mos Eisley - Rebellen-Allianz, Galaktisches Imperium, GAR, KUS - E, CTF-2, J, A * Mustafar Raffinerie - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2 * Mygeeto Kriegzerrüttete Stadt - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E,CTF-2 * Naboo Theed - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2, J * Polis Massa Sanitätsstation - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2 * Felucia Weltraum - GAR vs. KUS - A, CTF-1 * Hoth Weltraum - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium - A, CTF-1 * Kashyyyk Weltraum - GAR vs. KUS - A, CTF-1 * Mygeeto Weltraum - GAR vs. KUS - A, CTF-1 * Tatooine Weltraum - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium - A, CTF-1 * Yavin IV Weltraum - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium - A, CTF-1 * Tantive IV Innen - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 * Todesstern Innen - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 * Utapau Schlundloch - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 * Yavin IV Tempel - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 Auf Mos Eisley hat man die Möglichkeit, eine Schlacht nur mit Helden zu spielen, wenn man Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg als Epoche wählt und als Ziel Angriff. Die folgenden Spezies können auf den jeweiligen Planeten unter dem Ziel Jagd gespielt werden: * Endor Bunker - Galaktisches Imperium (Spürtruppen) vs. Ewoks * Geonosis Staubebenen - GAR (Klon-Scharfschützen) vs. Geonosianer * Hoth Echo-Basis - Rebellen-Allianz vs. Wampas * Kashyyyk Brückenkopf - KUS (Magna-Wachen) vs. Wookiees * Tatooine Mos Eisley - Tusken vs. Jawas * Naboo Theed - KUS (Super-Kampfdroiden) vs. Gungans Gameplay Das Spiel bietet die Möglichkeit das Gameplay an seine individuellen Vorlieben anzupassen. Es stehen 24 verschiedene Karten zu Verfügung, darunter auch solche für Raumschlachten im All. Darüberhinaus kann der Spieler in alle vier großen Fraktionen der sechs Star Wars Filme schlüpfen. Er kann als Droide der KUS infiltrieren, mit den Klonkriegern der GAR ganze Planeten befreien oder entweder zugunsten der Rebellion oder des Imperiums den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg entscheiden. Es bleibt dem Spieler selbst überlassen ob er für die „Guten“ oder für die „Bösen“ ins Gefecht zieht. Jeder Fraktion stehen sechs verschiedene Einheiten zur Verfügung wobei jede ihre jeweiligen Vor- und Nachteile hat. Zusätzlich gibt es die Möglichkeit einen von 20 Helden des Star Wars Universums zu spielen die das Spielgeschehen auflockern. Das Spiel lässt sich sowohl als Ego-Shooter, als auch aus der Third-Person-Shooter spielen. Spawnpunkte right|thumb|Spawnpunkt des Spielers right|thumb|gegnerischer Spawnpunkt Wie in fast allen Ego-Shootern gibt es sogenannte Kommandoposten. Das sind Punkte an denen der Spieler nach seinem Tod wieder in das Spielgeschehen eintreten kann. In den Spielmodi CTF, Jagd, Angriff und Eliminierung bleiben die Spawnpunkte auf der Seite der jeweiligen Fraktion. Nur beim Spielmodus Eroberung können die Spawnpunkte eingenommen werden. Die Punkte der eigenen Fraktion sind immer blau, die der Gegner rot. Erreicht ein Spieler einen gegnerischen Punkt, so leuchtet auf dem Bildschirm ein kleines rotes Symbol auf. Je länger neben dem gegnerischen Punkt gestanden wird, desto weißer wird das Symbol. Sobald das Symbol komplett weiß ist, wird der Spawnpunkt neutral und ebenfalls weiß. Bleibt der Spieler noch länger beim Spawnpunkt, so beginnt sich das Symbol blau zu färben. Sobald es komplett blau ist, färbt sich der Spawnpunkt blau und gehört damit der Partei des jeweiligen Spielers. Kommt während dieser Phase ein Gegner in die Nähe des Spawnpunkts, so blinkt das Symbol je zur Hälfte blau und rot. Der Vorgang kann erst nach der Eliminierung des oder der Gegner abgeschlossen werden. Spielschirm thumb|right|links unten, die verschiedenen Statusleisten Am unteren linken Rand des Bildschirmes befinden sich diverse Leisten. * Die obere zeigt die gewählte Sekundärwaffe sowie deren Munitionsvorrat an * Die zweite zeigt die ausgewählte Primärwaffe sowie den Munitionsvorrat. * Die dritte Leiste zeigt den Zustand der Gesundheit an. Normalerweise ist sie blau, wenn man etwa die hälfte der Lebensenergie verloren hat wird sie gelb und wenn man nur noch ein viertel hat färbt sie sich rot. *Die letzte Leiste zeigt die Ausdauer an, mit Ausdauer kann man sprinten und im Sprint dann auch höher springen. Bei den Spezialeinheiten der GAR, der KUS und des Imperiums also bei der Jet-Truppe, den Droidekas und der Dunklen Truppe gibt es über den genannten Leisten noch eine senkrechte Leiste. Bei den Jet-Truppen und der Dunklen Truppe zeigt sie den Treibstoff des Jet-Packs an, bei den Droidekas die verbleibende Lebensdauer des Schildes. * Der Spielschirm flimmert rot, wenn man unter Dauerbeschuss steht. * In der Mitte des Bildschirm befindet sich das "Fadenkreuz", dass auch den Munitionsvorrat oder den Überhitzungsgrad der Waffe oder des Geschützes zeigt. Bei dem Sniper wird das Fadenkreuz erst sichtbar, wenn man heranzoomt. In diesem Fall ist jedoch nur ein kleiner, runder Teil des Bildschirm zu sehen, der Rest ist schwarz. Hinterlassenschaften Wenn Kameraden oder Gegner sterben, hinterlassen sie häufig Gegenstände, die die Ausrüstung aufstocken oder den Spieler verbessern, sobald dieser sie aufsammelt. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ein Bacta-Zylinder und ein Munitions-Pack gleichzeitig hinterlassen werden. Die Techniker-Einheiten können mit ihrem Gesundheits-/Munitionsleger einen Bacta-Zylinder und ein Munitions-Pack legen, um Kameraden zu stärken. Bild:Bactazylinder.jpg|Bacta-Zylinder Bild:Munitionspack.jpg|Munitionspack Bild:Ausdauerzylinder.jpg|Ausdauer-Zylinder Bild:Schadensreduktions-Zylinder.jpg|Schadensreduktions-Zylinder Bild:Schadenssteigerungs-Zylinder.jpg|Schadenssteigerungs-Zylinder Droiden Auf dem Schlachtfeld gibt es zwei verschiedene Arten von Droiden, die für den Spieler nützlich sind. *Der Gesundheitsdroide, ein Medi-Droide der FX-7 Reihe, steht an strategischen Punkten. Er hat die Aufgabe die Soldaten sofort wenn sie in Reichweite kommen zu heilen. Das gilt für alle Fraktionen auch für die KUS. Wird ein Droide zerstört kann er mit dem den Fusionsschneider eines Technikers wieder instand gesetzt werden. *Der Munitionsdroide, ein Gonk-Droide, steht genauso wie der Gesundheitsdroide an strategisch wichtigen Punkten. Dieser Droide ist mit, wie der Name schon sagt, Munition gefüllt. Kommt der Spieler in seine Reichweite wird die Munition jeder Waffe, ob sekundär oder primär, aufgeladen, also auch die Minen, Thermaldetonatoren und bei den Technikern die Gesundheits-Munitions-Packs. Auch dieser Droide kann mit dem den Fusionsschneider eines Technikers repariert werden. Bild:Gesundheitsdroide.jpg|Ein Gesundheitsdroide Bild:Gonk-Munitionsdroide.jpg|Ein Munitionsdroide Einheiten Die Einheiten haben sich nur geringfügig im Vergleich zum ersten Teil der Spielreihe verändert. Die größten Unterschiede machen die neuen Rüstungen der GAR aus und einige Einheiten, die in den Fraktionen hinzugefügt oder ausgetauscht wurden. Galaktische Republik Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme Rebellen-Allianz Galaktisches Imperium Helden Die Helden sind sind eine Neuerung in der Star-Wars-Battlefront-Reihe. Sie können nur in Bodenschlachten gespielt werden und werden – nach im Soforteinsatz-Menü eingestellten Kriterien – freigeschaltet und können dann vom Spieler übernommen werden. In der Schlacht selbst hat man eine gewisse Zeit, um sie zu spielen. Je mehr Gegner man aber ausschaltet, desto länger wird diese Zeit. Sie wird als ein leuchtendes Lichtschwert statt einer Lebensanzeige angegeben, dessen Klinge immer kürzer wird. Jeder Held ist einzigartig und hat besondere Eigenschaften. Die Jedi haben etwa einen eigenen Lichtschwertstil, die sich aber zum Teil sehr ähneln, wie beispielsweise Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi. Die Jedi können außerdem alle den Machtsprung, das erlaubt den Jedi viermal nacheinander zu springen. Spitzenreiter ist Yoda mit fünfmaligem Springen. Alle Helden sind außerdem beim Ziel Angriff auf Mos Eisley spielbar. Helden der Republik * Aayla Secura – zwei Lichtschwerter, Macht-Griff, Macht-Schwertwurf (Felucia, Jabbas Palast) * Ki-Adi-Mundi – Lichtschwert, Macht-Griff, Macht-Schwertwurf (Mygeeto) * Obi-Wan Kenobi – Lichtschwert, Macht-Schub, Macht-Schwertwurf (Mos Eisley, Kamino, Utapau, Naboo, Mustafar, Todesstern) * Mace Windu – Lichtschwert, Macht-Schub, Macht-Schwertwurf (Geonosis, Yavin 4, Coruscant) * Yoda – Lichtschwert, Macht-Griff, Macht-Schub (Kashyyyk, Dagobah, Polis Massa, Tantive IV) Helden der Separatisten * Darth Maul – Doppellichtschwert, Macht-Schub, Macht-Schwertwurf (Mos Eisley, Coruscant, Naboo, Polis Massa, Jabbas Palast, Yavin 4, Mustafar) * Dooku – Lichtschwert, Macht-Blitze, Macht-Würgegriff (Geonosis) * Grievous – zwei bzw. vier Lichtschwerter, Rage (Utapau, Tantive IV, Dagobah, Mygeeto) * Jango Fett – Westar-Blaster, Flammenwerfer, Handgelenkraketen, Zeitbombe (Kamino, Kashyyyk, Felucia) * Palpatine – Lichtschwert, Macht-Blitze, Macht-Würgegriff (Todesstern) Helden der Rebellen-Allianz * Chewbacca – Armbrust, Fernlenkrakete, Zeitbombe, Granatwerfer (Kashyyyk, Yavin 4, Felucia) * Han Solo – DL-44-Blaster, Fusionsschneider, Detonationspack (Endor, Utapau, Kamino, Mos Eisley) * Luke Skywalker – Lichtschwert, Macht-Schub, Macht-Schwertwurf (Todesstern, Jabbas Palast, Coruscant, Mygeeto) * Prinzessin Leia – Scharfschützenblaster, Thermaldetonatoren, Moralsteigerung, Unsterblichkeit (Tantive IV, Naboo, Polis Massa) * Obi-Wan Kenobi – Lichtschwert, Macht-Schub, Macht-Schwertwurf (Mustafar) * Yoda – Lichtschwert, Macht-Schub, Macht-Griff (Dagobah) Helden des Galaktischen Imperiums * Anakin Skywalker – Lichtschwert, Macht-Würgegriff, Macht-Schwertwurf (Mustafar) * Boba Fett – EE-3-Blastergewehr, Flammenwerfer, Handgelenkraketen, Detonationspacks (Kamino, Yavin 4, Kashyyyk, Utapau, Felucia, Mygeeto, Jabbas Palast, Mos Eisley) * Darth Vader – Lichtschwert, Macht-Würgegriff, Macht-Schwertwurf (Tantive IV, Hoth, Dagobah, Endor) * Palpatine – Lichtschwert, Macht-Blitz, Macht-Würgegriff (Todesstern, Polis Massa, Naboo, Coruscant) Fahrzeuge In Battlefront II wurden vor allem im Raumkampf einige Fahrzeuge und Fahrzeugklassen hinzugefügt. Allerdings entsprechen viele Fahrzeuge nicht ihren eigentlichen Vorlagen, was sich insbesondere an den Waffen erkennen lässt. Aufklärungsfahrzeuge * 74-Z-Schlitten (Kashyyyk, Endor, Yavin 4) * STAP (Kashyyyk, Geonosis, Yavin 4) * BARC-Speeder (Kashyyyk, Yavin 4) * Tauntaun (Hoth) * AT-RT (Utapau, Felucia, Naboo) Mittlere Angriffsfahrzeuge * IFT-T (Utapau, Kashyyyk, Mygeeto, Naboo, Yavin 4) * IFT-X (Kashyyyk, Mygeeto) * GAP (Mygeeto, Naboo, Polis Massa, Yavin 4) * Feuerregenpanzer (Geonosis) * NR-N99 Persuader-Klasse Droidenpanzer (Kashyyyk, Felucia) * AAS-1 (Kashyyyk, Felucia, Naboo, Mygeeto, Polis Massa) Schwere Angriffsfahrzeuge * OG-9 Spürspinnendroide (Geonosis,Kashyyyk-Kampagne) * AT-ST (Hoth, Felucia, Endor) Schwere Angriffstransporter * AT-TE (Geonosis) * AT-AT (Hoth) Mehrzweck-Raumjäger * ARC-170 * ''Vulture''-Klasse Droiden-Sternjäger * X-Flügler * TIE-Sternjäger Aufklärungs-Raumjäger * Eta-2-Actis-Abfangjäger * Tri Fighter * A-Flügler * TIE-Abfangjäger Bomber * V-Wing der Alten Republik * KUS-Angriffsbomber * Y-Flügler * TIE-Bomber Angriffstransportflieger * TFAT/i-Kanonenboot * Droiden-Kanonenboot * Imperiale Landungsfähre Medaillen und Ränge Die Medaillen- und Rangvergabe ist in Battlefront II relativ komplex. Nach jeder Schlacht werden Medaillen vergeben. Durch manche Medaillen werden bestimmte Waffen freigeschaltet. Die Waffen werden aber erst freigeschaltet, wenn man mindestens vier Medaillen dieser Art hat und in der Kategorie in den Veteranen-Staus erhoben wird. Wenn man in den Elite-Status erhoben wird, verringert sich die Anzahl der Abschüsse oder Treffer, die ein Spieler machen muss, um eine Medaille zu erhalten. Wenn es der Spieler sogar schafft, in den Legende-Status zu kommen, hat dieser die bestimmten Waffen von Beginn an. Bei dem Blastergewehr hat man dann einen Dreischuss, der dem EE-3-Blastergewehr von Boba Fett sehr ähnlich ist. Bei der Blasterpistole hat man nun die Stärke des Westar-Blasters von Jango Fett. Mit einer bestimmten Anzahl an Medaillen steigt man in einen höheren Rang und erhält die Möglichkeit mehr Soldaten anzuführen. Wenn man im gesamten Spielverlauf 64-mal dieselbe Auszeichnung erhalten hat, erhält man die Verbesserung dieser Auszeichnung am Anfang jedes Spiels. Auszeichnungen Wie auch schon zuvor im Vorgänger werden am Ende einer Schlacht bestimmte Auszeichnungen verliehen. Hier die Liste: *'Verräter' – der Träger dieser Auszeichnung hat die meisten Verbündeten während der Schlacht getötet. *'Bantha-Futter' – wie in Battlefront I ist dies der Spieler oder Bot, der am häufigsten gestorben ist. *'Camper' – der Spieler oder Bot, der am längsten seine Position erfolgreich verteidigt hat ohne diese zu verlassen *'Adlerauge' – diese Auszeichnung erhält der Kämpfer mit höchsten Anzahl an Volltreffern bzw. kritischen Treffern. *'Staatsfeind' – erhält der Teilnehmer, der in einem Lebenszyklus die meisten gegnerischen Einheiten ausgeschaltet hat. *'Überlebenskünstler' – erhält der Teilnehmer, der die größte Anzahl an Gegner ausgeschaltet hat mit eigener Gesundheit unter 10 Prozent. *'Abschussorgie' – der Teilnehmer, der innerhalb von fünf Sekunden die meisten gegnerischen Einheiten ausgeschaltet hat *'Panzerkiller' – der Teilnehmer, der die meisten gegnerischen Fahrzeuge zerstört hat. Cheats Playstation 2 (nur während Pause möglich): *Unendlich Munition: hinauf, hinunter, links, 2x hinunter, links, 3x hinunter, links, rechts *Unverwundbarkeit: 3x hinauf, links, 3x hinunter, links, 3x hinauf, links, rechts PC: Zuerst startet man Soforteinsatz, nun steht unten links etwas krakelig Star Wars Battlefront II, etwas darüber erscheint nach einem Klick ein Eingabezeichen. (Wenn man die Cheats eingegeben hat und dann die Kampagne oder Galaxis-Eroberung startet, funktionieren diese auch, im Mehrspieler-Modus funktionieren sie aber nicht.) *Unendlich Munition: agoodblasteratyourside *Unverwundbarkeit: mostimpressive *Alle Kampagnen-Level freischalten: 456123 *Unendlich Macht: usetheforceluke Version 1.1 Am 15. Februar 2006 brachte LucasArts das offizielle Update zu Version 1.1 des Spiels auf seiner Website zum kostenlosen Download heraus. Drei Möglichkeiten stehen hier zur Auswahl: *''Domestic Version'' *''internationale DVD-Version'' *''international-englische CD-ROM-Version'' Die internationalen Updates sind für die Versionen des Spiels von Großbritannien, Frankreich, Deutschland, Spanien und Italien geeignet. Beim Download muss auf die richtige Version des Updates geachtet werden, das Wahrscheinlichste wäre hierbei in Deutschland wohl die internationale DVD-Version. Mittlerweile ist das Update zu Version 1.1 auch auf sehr vielen anderen Websites zu finden, um jedoch Viren und Ähnliches zu vermeiden, ist der Download von der LucasArts-Website am empfehlenswertesten (siehe Abschnitt Weblinks). Folgende Angaben über Neuerungen werden von LucasArts auf der Website und beim Download zum Update angegeben: NEUE INHALTE UND FUNKTIONEN * Sowohl der Einzelspieler-Modus, als auch der Mehrspieler-Modus unterstützt nun zusätzliche Karten. * Der LCD-Bildschirm der Logitech G15 Gaming-Tastatur wird nun auch unterstützt. * Weitere Server-Client-Funktionen wurden hinzugefügt, um die Online-Erfahrung zu verbessern. ALLGEMEINE PROBLEME * Behebt Funktionalitätsprobleme bei Droidekas. * Passt die Geschwindigkeit der Waffenanimation an die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit des Spielers an. * Behebt ein Problem, durch das die Fernlenk-Raketen der "Schwere Waffen"-Klasse unsichtbar werden. * Behebt ein Problem mit der Textur des Himmels auf Geonosis. * Behebt verschiedene Stabilitätsprobleme, die bei unterschiedlichen Hardware-Konfigurationen auftreten. * Verbessert die Stabilität für Computer, die einen Dual-Core-Prozessor zusammen mit einer NVIDIA-Grafikkarte "GeForce 6" oder "GeForce 7" verwenden. Sehen Sie bitte auf der NVIDIA-Website nach, ob aktuelle Treiber verfügbar sind, die bestehende Probleme beheben können. * Verbessert die Stabilität der Einzel- und Mehrspieler-Modi. * Behebt ein Problem, durch welches Spieler-Symbole von der Minikarte verschwinden. MEHRSPIELER-PROBLEME * Verbessert die Geschwindigkeit von LAN- und Internetspielen. * Verbessert die Stabilität von LAN- und Internetspielen. * Behebt ein Problem, welches die Netzwerkgeschwindigkeit verringert hat, wenn bei Raumschlachten Raumschiffe eine Rolle fliegen. * Verbessert die Stabilität in der Zeit zwischen zwei Spielen und beim Kartenwechsel. * Spieler können jetzt nur schwerer viele Textnachrichten während eines Online-Spiels versenden. * Behebt ein Problem, durch welches Helden nicht in Mehrspieler-Spielen erscheinen. BALANCING-PROBLEME * Behebt ein Problem, durch welches in Raumschlachten Schiffe im Innern von Hangars erscheinen. * Behebt Kollisionsprobleme beim Kugel-Modus der Droidekas. Mods CONVERSION PACK 2.0 thumb|right|Logo des Conversion Pack 2.0 Im Internet kursiert zudem noch ein Paket, das 25 neue Karten (u.a. einige aus BF1), eine neue Ära (KotOR), neue Helden, neue Fahrzeuge, neue Spielmodi (z.B. der klassische Eroberungsmodus, der dem aus BF1 ähnelt) und neue Einheiten enthält. So kann man nun zum Beispiel in den Klonkriegen die Elite-Klone aus Republic Commando steuern oder als IG-100 MagnaWächter mit dem Elektrostab gegen Klone kämpfen. Als neue Helden sind unter anderem Asajj Ventress und Maris Brood mit von der Partie. Außerdem kann man nun die Wolkenstadt erobern, oder auf Haruun Kaal gegen Milizen kämpfen. EXTREME Mod Außer dem Conversion Pack gibt es noch den Extreme Mod mit dem manche Waffen ersetzt werden und neue Charaktere hinzugefügt werden. Der Download ist schneller und die Figuren sind meistens genauso hochwertig wie die vom Conversion Pack, allerdings gibt es keine neue Ära (KotOR) und keine neuen Spielkarten und er ist nicht mit dem Onlinespiel kompatibel. Es ist nicht möglich, beide Mods gleichzeitig zu benutzen. Bei der neuesten Version von Battlefront Extreme wurden zum Beispiel dem ARC Kapitän und Jango Fett zwei Blasterpistolen, als neue Waffen, ergänzt. Natürlich wurden noch viele weitere Features hinzugefügt. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern ist dieser Mod onlinekompatibel und kann zusammen mit dem Conversion Pack genutzt werden. Außer dem CONVERSION PACK 2.0 und dem EXTREME Mod sind im Internet noch unzählig-viel andere, natürlich inoffizielle, Mods (außerdem auch einzelne Karten und anderes) im Internet kostenlos herunterladbar, welche meistens von Fans aus Spaß erstellt wurden und bestimmte Themen behandeln, sodass z.B. bei dem Mod 78th Legion alle Klontruppen die Rüstungen der 78. Legion tragen. Trivia *In den Credits, also dem Anhang, am Schluss des Handbuches kann man einen versteckten Heiratsantrag entdecken. Dort steht unter Special Thanks: „Luci Wolfe, will you marry me?“. *Der Ableger zum Spiel ist Battlefront – Renegade Squadron und erschien exklusiv für Sony PSP. *Das Spiel ist außerhalb der Kampagne sehr unkanonisch. Zum Beispiel haben bestimmte Raumschiffe eine komplett andere Bewaffnung als sie es haben sollten, was jedoch eher anhand der Spielbalance zu erklären ist. *Wenn ein B2-Superkampfdroide mithilfe einer Explosion zerstört wird, dann fliegen Teile des B1-Kampfdroiden herum. *An Bord der Tantive IV zeigen die Bildschirme im Kontrollraum eine Ansicht von Tipoca City. Da die Tantive IV jedoch nie Kamino besucht hat, ist dies wahrscheinlich ein Fehler. Weiterhin sieht man im Cockpit Sterne vorbei ziehen, obwohl sich das Schiff zu diesen Zeitpunkt im Haupthangar eines Sternzerstörers befindet. *Auf Polis Massa zeigen die großen Bildschirme Diagramme des Jedi-Archivs und SP-4 Analysedroiden. *Für die verschiedenen Raumschlachten wurde als Einleitungsvideo meist die Schlacht um Coruscant verwendet. *Man kann viele Anspielungen auf die Star Wars Filme finden. Zum Beispiel kann man in der Gefängnisebene des Todessterns ein Gitter einschießen und so in die Müllpresse gelangen, und in einer Höhle auf Dagobah kann man das Atmen von Darth Vader hören. Weblinks * Offizielle Website zum Spiel * Update zu Version 1.1 * Kartendownload für Battlefront 2 Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Ego-Shooter Kategorie:Battlefront-Reihe bg:Star Wars Battlefront II en:Star Wars: Battlefront II es:Star Wars: Battlefront II fr:Star Wars: Battlefront II it:Star Wars: Battlefront II nl:Star Wars: Battlefront II pl:Battlefront II pt:Star Wars: Battlefront II ru:Star Wars: Battlefront II fi:Star Wars: Battlefront II sv:Star Wars: Battlefront II